


Starcoversary (Wholesome Week 2017 Special)

by BlueRose430



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRose430/pseuds/BlueRose430
Summary: Mirrored from Fanfiction.netOne-shot written for the Star vs. the Forces of Evil fandom's #Wholesome-Week-2017. It's Marco and Star's four year anniversary, and Marco has a plan to make sure it's one they'll never forget! 100% of the best pure cut fluff I could manage





	

**Wholesome Week Special: Starcoversary**

"Marrrrco...wake up Marco!" Marco yawned and stretched, rubbing his eyes to try and clear all the sleep out of them. Once again, he and Star had fallen asleep on the couch, snuggled up together while watching one of their favorite movies.

"Marcoooo, guess what day it is!" Star stood in the living room doorway, bursting with excitement and holding an enormous tray of breakfast in her hands. Marco knew perfectly well what day it was, but he figured there was no harm in teasing her a little bit.  
"I dunno...is it Tuesday?"  
"It's actually a Thursday, but that's not what I meant!"  
"Wait...wasn't this the day we promised my parents we'd take them back to Mewni?"

Star pouted. "Marco Diaz, if you've forgotten what's special about today after I spent _hours_ making breakfast for us, I swear I will turn you into a frog!" Marco burst out laughing, Star's expression was just too adorable to resist. He got up from the couch and walked over to the doorway, greeting his girlfriend with a quick kiss on her cheek. "Star...you know I would _never_ forget today is our anniversary." Star blushed and set the tray down on the coffee table. "Yep! Happy four year Starcoversary, Marco!"  
"Starcoversary? Star, I'll know what you're talking about if you just say it's our anniversary!"  
"Well yeah, but I don't want to get it mixed up with my Earthversary or my Jannaversary or my Jackieversary!" She pulled up the calendar on her phone and showed it to him. Sure enough, the day she had come to Earth plus the days she had started talking to her two best friends were highlighted and labeled just as she had said. Marco chuckled a little. Star had grown up to become a stunningly beautiful young woman. Blue eyes that seemed to permanently sparkle with joy, with blonde hair that flowed down her back almost to her waist and a knockout (yet still very huggable) figure, but in her heart she was still the same old Star.

The couple sat down together at the coffee table to enjoy their meal. When she had first arrived on Earth, Star had been the sort of person who was likely to burn the house down making a cup of cocoa. But now (with a lot of learning from Marco's mom), she had turned into a surprisingly talented cook. She had prepared most of their favorite breakfast foods, and Marco and Star savored every dish as they shared bites with each other and reminisced about their time together up till now. There had been ups and downs, as well as their fair share of fights, but they both could agree that these had been the happiest years of their lives.

"So Marco, have anything _special_ planned for today?" Marco grinned, then pulled two pieces of paper out of his pocket.  
"Not really, I figured we'd take these tickets to Disneyland and just...roll with it."  
Star squealed with excitement, they'd been talking about a Disneyland trip for months! "AHH! Thank you Marco, this is going to be the BEST DAY EVER! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" The pair quickly cleared up their dishes, and Star ran upstairs to get dressed and head out for the day. Once he was sure that she was gone, Marco pulled a small box out of his pocket. He checked to make sure everything was still in order, then slipped it back into his pocket and headed upstairs to change as well. He smiled to himself. _Just you wait, Star...you have no idea **just** how amazing this day will turn out to be._

* * *

Despite there being less traffic than normal, it was still about an hour's drive up the coast to their destination. Star couldn't take her eyes off of Marco for a single second, some days it still surprised her just how _handsome_ he had turned out to be. The chocolate brown eyes that were perfectly matched to his skin tone and hair...his slim, yet muscular build...the warmth of his smile...and on top of that he was the kindest, most caring person she knew. _How on earth did I get so lucky?_ , she thought to herself. Despite how much he had grown up he was still very much her 'safe kid' though, and Star thought back to when they were both sixteen and the unavoidable question of... _intimacy_ had come up. She giggled a little, remembering how his face had turned almost as red as his sweatshirt as he tried explaining to Star just what would happen and what it could lead to. Thankfully they had both decided that neither one of them was ready to take that next step, so kissing, hugging, and cuddling would be more than enough until then.

They had finally arrived. It was only another few minutes until they found a parking spot, and a short tram ride later they were finally at the main gate. Once the park was finally visible Star's jaw dropped, "It's a magical place, right here on Earth..." she whispered in awe. Marco smiled at her, "Just wait until we're inside, it gets even better!" They managed to find a line to get inside that wasn't completely nuts, and as soon as they were inside Star saw one of the characters from her favorite cartoon. "Marco! Marco, look it's Daron, from Daron vs the Forces of Evil! I have to get a picture with her, come on!" Star grabbed Marco's arm and pulled him towards the line, the two of them getting a picture with the character after a short wait. Star sighed happily as they walked away with their photo, "I hope her and Bobby get together at the end of season 2, they're just too adorable together!" Marco nodded in agreement, "I hope they do as well, the showrunners have been teasing the whole fandom about whether or not Dobby will be a thing for far too long. My guess is, it's only a matter of time!" Star clapped her hands with delight. "Good! So...what's our first stop for the day going to be?" They quickly scanned the park map, deciding that the Tower of Terror seemed like a good start and heading off in that direction hand in hand.

Star was _not_ prepared for how intense Tower of Terror turned out to be. After the first drop, she had been convinced that they were going to plummet directly into the earth, and spent the remainder of the ride clinging to Marco's arm and burying her face in his chest. Marco held her tightly until the ride was over She was still shaking even after they had gotten off the ride, so Marco quickly picked her up and carried her to the nearest bench.  
"It's alright Star...I've got you. We're on the ground now safe and sound, just breathe. In...and out." Marco had sat down next to Star with his hands on her shoulders, trying to help her as best as he could.  
"I'm sorry...we should have started out with something less intense." Star had finally stopped shaking, and her breathing was becoming more even with each moment. "Marco, let's go again." Marco's eyebrows shot up. "Star...it's okay. We can go on something else if you'd like." Star looked up, and Marco could see the old warrior-princess gleam in her eyes. "Marco. I want to try it again." Marco knew there would be no talking her out of it at this point, so he helped her to her feet and they ran to get back in the line for a second time. This time, Star was ready for the drop and she was laughing and cheering the entire ride. Marco hugged her tightly after they were done the second time. He had always admired Star's bravery and never-give-up attitude, but he was especially proud of her right now. As long as they were together, there was nothing they couldn't do.

* * *

The day went by like a whirlwind. Marco and Star went to everything from the Haunted Mansion to the Matterhorn, barely leaving each other's side the whole time. Somehow, four years of steady dating hadn't made them any less crazy about each other, if anything they were more inseparable now than they ever were before. The sun was setting now, so Marco and Star decided they should find a place to eat dinner. They quickly decided on a nice looking restaurant near the middle of the park, even managing to score a table on the patio area where they could watch the fireworks show that would be starting soon.

Without even trying, Marco and Star timed their meal perfectly, finishing up dessert just as the show was set to begin. Star pulled her chair around the table to sit down right beside her boyfriend, situating herself until her head was resting comfortably on his shoulder.  
"Can you believe it's already been four years, Marco? It seems like only yesterday I was getting shipped off to Earth by my mom and dad, where does the time go?"  
"I can hardly believe it myself, we're already beating the odds compared to most relationships between people our age!"  
Star giggled and playfully punched Marco on the arm. "Marco, we literally had to cross _dimensions of time and space_ to find each other...I'm pretty sure we exist outside of the odds!" She sighed happily, the show had just started and she had found herself awestruck by the spectacle of lights and colors in the sky. "This day was perfect, Marco. Thank you...thank you for the best anniversary gift _ever_." Marco smiled to himself, he had been waiting all day for the right moment and Star had all but placed it in his lap. "Actually, Star...this _isn't_ my anniversary gift to you." Star turned to Marco, tilting her head in confusion. "Huh? No offense Marco...but if that wasn't your gift, I don't know what you have that could possibly top it!" Marco quickly fished into his pocket, pulling out a small box tied up with a red ribbon. "Now, before you open this...I think you should know that it comes with a question that you _have_ to answer." Star was even more confused than before, furrowing her brow as she tried to think of what Marco could have possibly gotten her. He handed her the box, and she immediately started working on untying the ribbon to get it open. She was so focused on getting the box open that she didn't even notice Marco slide off of his chair, dropping down to one knee before her. Star finally managed to get the ribbon undone, gingerly lifting the lid off of the box to see what was inside. She gasped, nearly dropping the box onto the table when she saw what was inside.

It was a ring. The golden band was simple, yet elegant. The color of it matched the star at the center of her wand perfectly, the ruby at the top of the ring was as red as the light of the blood moon, and the stone was cut in the shape of a heart to match the marks on her cheeks. She clasped her hand over her mouth in surprise, turning to Marco as tears of joy welled up in her eyes and her face broke into the biggest smile she had ever felt. "Well...I told you this gift came with a question, so here it is: Star Butterfly, will you marry me?" Star was dumbstruck, completely overwhelmed with happiness, but without hesitation she started frantically nodding her head in agreement. A moment later she finally found her words again. "Yes! Yes Marco, I will! Of course I'll marry you, I love you Marco!" He stood up, taking the ring from its box and motioning for her to stand up as well. Cradling her left hand in both of his, he gently slipped the ring onto her finger and lightly kissed her hand. "I love you too, Star!" Star threw her arms tightly around Marco, pulling him in for what would be the biggest kiss they had ever shared up till now. Their fellow diners and the serving staff broke out into applause, wolf-whistling and yelling out their congratulations. But to Marco and Star, everyone else might as well have been in a different dimension. For them, there was only here and now and each other.

They finally separated from each other and sat back down to enjoy the rest of the show. When it was over, the newly engaged couple made quick calls to both sets of parents as well as their friends to share the good news with them. After they were done on the phone, Star grabbed her glass of lemonade and offered a toast to Marco. "To the best Starcoversary ever!" Marco smiled and returned the toast. "To every single Starcoversary, for the rest of our lives!"

Marco and Star gathered their things, picked up a couple of last minute souvenirs and then headed out to the tram that would take them back to their car. Star was a little bit sleepy and decided to cuddle right up to Marco on the way back, committing the day's events to memory so she wouldn't forget a single moment.

What she had told Marco at the beginning of the day turned out to be correct. This _had_ been the best day ever. But somehow...she figured tomorrow would be even better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: HAPPY WHOLESOME WEEK EVERYBODAHHHH! (maybe taking it a little too seriously? But I think we all need this to clean off the stench of hiatus). Thank you MoringMark, Seddm and Skleero for coming up with this idea and a shoutout to SnowyZoe (don't know your FNN name) for an early readthrough/feedback.
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write. Seriously, going from being stuck at the point of "How do I make sure Marco lives after dropping him off a castle suspended miles above the Earth?" to something purely fluffy and "THEY'RE GONNA GET MARRIED!" just made me really goddamn happy. Hope you enjoy this as much as I did!
> 
> -fatal
> 
> P.S. In an AU where Daron and Bobby are the names of our two favorite dorks instead of Star and Marco, Dobby would be the only acceptable ship name for the two of them


End file.
